Alternate Realms: Iris and Zero
by Zeshin-kun
Summary: What happens when Iris and Zero swap roles? This happens. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I guess I just started to lose interest. Howeverm, I'll try to continue it. R&R, anyway!


Alternate Realms: Iris and Zero  
By Zerathos  
  
Prologue: Iris vs. Sigma  
  
Sigma approached his soldiers who were at their posts in a desert. "What's our current situation", he asked. "What?" one of the soldier's replied not noticing the green reploid until he turned. "Oh, Commander!" "Where's that maverick girl who wiped out Gamma's unit?" the commander of the Hunters asked. "She's in there", the soldier pointed to a door. "Good. You may leave now. I'll handle this personally." As he said this, his troops began to look worried and wouldn't leave. "I don't want any more of my people being sacrificed." Sigma headed off in the direction of the door.  
  
When he reached it, he pried it open and walked a few steps before seeing her. Nothing special really. A typical armored female reploid. How did she manage to beat Gamma? Sigma thought this as he slowly approached Iris. She knew he was there and turned to greet the new opponent. Seeing the bald, she smirked before running toward him. Sigma saw her attack coming and dodged the first punch. Noticing her miss, she followed through with a back spinning heel kick, which was dodged as well. Sigma leaped back and watched as Iris kicked a circuit box instead of him. It exploded and smoke filled the area. This is getting to be rather fun. Sigma started gloating until he saw the female leave the shade of the smoke and charge again. She rushed towards him and recklessly punched any area remotely close to the Hunter. Sigma, of course, dodged each strike. Finally, he got bored of the wild punches and kicked the maverick. This was blocked, but Iris wasn't strong enough to hold it. She was flung sideways into a bunch of pipes, all of which were destroyed upon her flight into them. She landed in a pile and shook her head. Then, she grinned slightly and went back into a flurry of punches at Sigma. I'm tired of this. It's like she's not even trying. Sigma reached, grabbed one of Iris' arms and threw her over his shoulder to the ground and continued by throwing her up to the ceiling. Her head crashed right through. Guess I won. As he thought this, Iris pulled herself out of the ceiling and dropped onto Sigma's shoulders before flipping too fast for him to counter and landing neatly and gracefully behind him. Sigma turned just in time to catch a foot in the mouth. He was thrown back a bit and got embarrassed. How did that happen? He was fed up. He took out his saber. Iris looked gleefully at the anger in Sigma and started giggling. "I'll show you to make fun of a Hunter!" and with that, Sigma dashed at Iris swinging his saber first at her mid-section and then her feet. Iris dodged the first slash and leaped in the air for the second, coming down at Sigma's head. Her arms grabbed him and, as she fell, she dragged Sigma down to her legs and pushed off with them, causing the green one to land a few feet away in a heap. Iris got up, dusted her armor and smirked. She was really pissing off the good commander now. Sigma got up, growled and ran carelessly at the girl. All Iris had to do was duck and extend her leg and all that was to be seen was a smear of green going straight and then diagonally downward. ARGHHHHHHHHH!!! Now Sigma was not a happy Maverick Hunter Commander. He was being played with by a puny little girl! How humiliating. He got up and got a look of bloody murder in his eyes. Iris just giggled that much more seeing what she had done to this proud reploid. She even jumped for joy; she couldn't contain herself. He looked too funny. This just put Sigma over the top. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" He charged her again and pounded her in the gut. She flew back a few yards and landed on her back. Getting up, her look of glee changed to that of rage. How dare he ruin her fun. She charged him and he did her. Sigma swung his saber and Iris ducked. She did a cross-chop at his arm and the force tore it in two. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sigma yelled at the top of his lungs as his arm was dismembered. Now, there was no more anger. Now, there was no more frustration. Now... there was fear. She was toying with him the entire time and now he made her mad. Iris turned around and smirked at the defeated Hunter. She had won, but her fun wasn't through with just yet.  
  
Over the next few hours, she pummeled him. Hit after hit and Sigma just took them. He knew he was no match. It was over. All he wanted now was a quick death and he doubted that was Iris' intentions. His body was covered in bruises, dents, cuts, scrapes, and one of his eyes was gone. She uppercutted him to the floor. Then, she walked over and grabbed his chin with both her hands. She put a knee up to his back and pulled. She's going to pull my head off! Sigma screamed as his head was being yanked off. Suddenly, a miracle occurred. A W had appeared on Iris' heart shaped crystal. Iris let go and backed away, grabbing her head and shrieking in agony. She collapsed onto the floor and started to cry due to the immense pain. Sigma got up and thanked the heavens for saving him. He quickly grabbed Iris and uppercutted her helmet, right on the crystal, shattering it. Iris landed on the floor unconscious.  
  
Moments later, Sigma walked out of the former battle ground just in time to hear his troops bet on his victory. "I'll wager 500 zenny that he brings out nothing, but her head." " That's all? I bet that he comes out and tells us that there's nothing left of her. I'll bet 1000 zenny to back my claims." Sigma heard all of this and felt both embarrassed and honored. "Take that maverick to the repair center and call Dr. Cain. I wish to have her studied." Sigma said all this while the soldiers stared in shock. He looked like wreckage and she was still salvageable. "Commander! What happened in there?" " Silence! She is unharmed except her crystal so get her to the repair center now!" He finished and limped away.  
  
Chapter One: Enter the world of MMX 


End file.
